Ark 14 Episode 31: Crashing into Eachother
Participants Deryk Young Kaitlyn Minamori Ride Home Impresssed: It was 10 o’clock at night in District 1, most people were coming home from work or about to fall asleep but not many people were driving on the streets. Kaitlyn looking at the road in her car still lightly exhausted from working at the cafe, getting horrible tips from cheap assholes and getting catcalls from perverts, but Kaitlyn has a very high tolerance for these kind of people. She felt her eyes dozing off a bit but she kept catching herself. 'Thank god nobody was on the road right now’ she’d think to herself as she made a turn. She yawned a bit getting teary eyed from the small yawn as she let out. She rubbed her honey brown eyes just a bit keeping her eyes on the road. She began thinking to herself how bad she needed to find a better job. “God.. I hate cleaning up after people.. and serving them. Being a waitress stinks. I need a job I actually like doing.. but what?” She’d think to herself nibbling her lip a bit. She stopped at a red light, looking in her passenger seat, there was a newspaper. She flipped to the job ads and shook her head. “Janitor..? Journalist… No.. Heh, waitress.. Surprise surprise.” She’d say to herself until she heard a beeping noise behind her. She jumped up and dropped the newspaper on the floor hitting her head on the roof of the car. “Oof! .. Ow.. Oh green light. Sorryy!” She’d call out the window to the car behind her holding out a hand to gesture a sorry. She drove off shaking her head. “Man I really need to wake up. When I get home I’m gonna take a real long bath.” She’d sigh taking a deep breath. LightFang: -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=jUkoL9RE72o) Deryk would just be getting off the late shift down at the station. He had pulled a double today working hard for the money and all that. Today alone he caught to guys trying to hold up a convenience store, not so convenient for them. So needless to say he was pretty tired and was ready to go home for the night. He would change out of his kpd uniform in the armory locker room. Throwing a superman shirt on over his grey cargos. "Man this shirt is so small on me, I need to do my laundry." Deryk would say to himself as he tuged at the tight fitting shirt. He would then make his way outside. He would walk up to his burnt orange challenger. R/T series at that, this car was nice. Cost a pretty penny too. There was one problem. "I hate having to drive places..." Deryk would grumble as he felt his stomache start to turn. He hesitantly would open the door and slip into the driver seat and pull out of the parking lot. Taking deep breaths Deryk would follow down the street going to his house. Unfortunately that was quite the ways away. "Damn you motion sickness.." Deryk would yell trying to hold back his gag reflex. Lucky for him Deryk was hitting all green lights, "Must be my lucky day, and no traffic too." It was almost too perfect. As Deryk was approaching another intersection he saw the light was red. His vision may have been a little blured but he kept hoping for the light to change before he got to close. With luck it did, the light was now green. Deryk would punch the accelerator with a sigh of relief before he noticed it. A flash of lights wiffed past his windshield. Then... Crunch. The Challenger ripped into the passenger side of another car, (the one Kaitlyn was driving.) You see she had been preoccupied by looking over her job listings the cars behind her started to blare their horn at her. However it was to late by the time she had pulled into the intersection the light turned red on her but it was to late seeing as deryk was to comited the other way. The T bone like collision could verywell knock her unconcious and even open the driver door ejecting her. However Deryk suffered minor scraped and a rub rash from the air bag that hit him. Cutting himself out of the air bag Deryk would step out of the car, grabbing his police scanner and placing it over his ear. He would turn the Comm on and call in, "Dispatch, this is Deryk Young copy, Deryk young. Report of collision in Distric one, Patching GPS co-ordinents. Send a wrecker, two cars." He would begin to run around the car trying to find the woman he hit. "Please dont be dead, dont be dead."- Hospital Visit Impresssed: Just before she was about to accelerate to move on she saw headlights and an orange car coming towards her side, she noticed last minute and everything went black. All she felt was a sharp pain shooting through her body, she was laying on the street feeling so much pain that her body was starting to become numb. She opened her eyes and saw some guy coming towards her mumbling. “Please don’t be dead.” Or something of the sort, she couldn’t even speak her eyes struggled to stay open as she laid there, a blackness beginning to close in on her eyes and she heard a ringing noise in her ear as she began to fall unconscious. Before she knew it she was laying in a hospital bed. She heard beeping noises and her eyes were still in kind of a blur. A sharp shooting pain hit her head, she quickly reached to touch her head in reaction and felt a throbbing headache hit her. “Oh.. god.. I feel like I was hit by a truck..” She said trying to sit up. She looked over to her side to take a sip of water, that one sip of water made her feel even a little bit better, although still her body was in excruciating pain. “What happened?” She’d think to herself as she gave up on sitting up now. She moved her head to the side to see the nurse come in. “Oh you’re up! Good.” She said smiling sweetly down at Kaitlyn. “W-What happened to me?” Kaitlyn managed to say weakly. “Oh you got into a car crash, you broke a few ribs and got a nice deep cut on your arm from the window glass cutting you but you’ll heal up in no time.” She said cleaning up a bit, then leaving shortly after. Kaitlyn just laid there placing her cold hands on her forehead now. “Oh god….” Shed whine laying in bed. “Who.. hit me?” She muttered. LightFang: "That'd be him." The nurse would say gesturing over to a man sitting in the visitors chair. This would be Deryk sitting here. He would be hunched over with his head in his hands and eyes closed. He looked destroyed inside. " He is also the one that brought you in here. This poor man got out of his car after crashing into you. picked you up and carried you in his arms all the way here, 3 blocks away from the crash. He was determined to get you here as fast as possible." The nurse would walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "He even decided to stay here bed side you till you woke up. Such a sweet man." Deryk would look up trying to catch the eyes of the girl he had injured. His eyes looked red and glimmery as if he had been holding back tears. The nurse would sense a little tention in the room and excuse herself, "I think i should leave you two to talk a bit." She said as she let herself out. Deryk would be the first to speak saying, "Sorry. I.. sorry...." Deryk would lower his head to his hands again. "No excuse, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't stop and i.. i.." Deryk would fumble over his words and stop again ending with a , "Sorry....."- Impresssed: Kaitlyn glanced up at the visitor’s chair with some guy sitting in it, he looked exhausted and broken. Probably more broken then she was right now, she looked at the nurse telling her how he actually carried her all the way here and even stayed until she woke up. Kaitlyn’s heart melted, how could she be mad at him. After all he didn’t purposely want to hit her. Kaitlyn sat up a bit and rubbed her head as she stared at him quietly. Her long blonde hair fell over her eyes as she pushed it out of her way she smiled softly at him. He looked awful, like he wanted to cry for a while now she just wanted to give him a hug but that would probably hurt. The nurse left and she just stared at him as he spoke. “Listen, it’s fine I think my insurance can cover everything. Plus who needs ribs anyways?” She said joking to release the tension in the room. Kaitlyn was very kind hearted and she could tell this guy had felt horrible for what happened so she’d easily forgive him but the part that killed her is would he be able to forgive himself? Her eyes locked onto his and as she got lost into staring at him she felt a soft sharp pain in her side. “Agh..” She groaned holding her rib. “Ok maybe I need that one..” She moaned in pain trying to lay back down now. A Guilty Conscience LightFang: -Deryk would jump up to her bedside when she said her insurance can cover it, "NO!" He would suddonly snap himself back recollecting himself. "I mean, I already took care of it. Since it was my fault i payed for everything." He would turn away feeling like he couldnt look her in the eye. "Even your car. I payed for it all." He would step away and sink back down into the chair he was in staring at the floor. "Are... Are you ok." His hands would come together in his lap as if to hold his own hand. "I didn't hurt you to bad did i?"- Impresssed: Kaitlyn almost jumped back when he jumped towards her arguing the insurance covering the damages. She looked a bit shocked as she stared at him. She smiled warmly up at him with her bruised up cheeks and scratches were everywhere but she was ok overall. Kaitlyn nodded quietly knowing she shouldn’t argue with him since he took care of everything. “It’s ok really I’m perfectly fine and.. Ah.. What is your name again?” She asked rubbing her head and flinching after touching the bruise on her head. “Ow.. a haha..” She looked up at him hoping for him to look back at her, all she wanted was to see this poor guy smile for just a second. She glanced at him looking a bit nervous and she smiled once again. “Come here.” She said holding her hand out to him. If he did come to her and take her hand she’d reach up to his face and pull the corners of his mouth. “Now smile! I’m alive right? I’ll be out and brand new after tonight I think.. but all that matters is you didn’t do this purposely and I’m ok.” She said trying her best to cheer him up as she pulled her hands away from his face. Whats Your Name LightFang: -Deryk would look up when she asked his name. He would bite his lip and hesitantly say, "Deryk... Deryk Young." He wouldnt haver time to continue the converstion before she told him to go to her. He would stand up and move over to her bed side again. This time he took her hand hesitantly as she had offered it to him. He would stand stil as her other hand went up to his face tugging on the corners of his mouth. He would listen to her words as she said she thought shed be fine by tomorrow. This would lighten his heart a bit and the corners of his mouth would turn up. A smile would spread across his face as he looked down at her. "I certainly hope so. Oh before i forget whats you name?" At that moment the nurse would come back in the room and say, "Miss Kaitlyn, the doctor says if your feeling up to it you may go home tonight." The nurse would look down to see their hands together. "I bet if you ask nicely, your hero here will even walk you home." The nurse would smile and walk out the room leaving the door open.- Impresssed: Kaitlyn couldn’t help but giggle at his goofy little smile, she was so happy she could make him feel even a bit better. She held his hand tightly to reassure him everything will be ok. She may be bruised up and in pain but her spirit will always remain strong. Before Kaitlyn could answer him the nurse came in and said her name for her. She smiled at the nurse hearing the wonderful news of going home. “Oh thank god—“ She paused as the nurse looked down at them holding hands she blushed nervously pulling her hands away from him rubbing the back of her head along with a comedic sweat drop on the side of her face. “Eheheh.. “ She blushed looking at the nurse as she kept on embarrassing her and finally she walked out. Kaitlyn looked up at Deryk and nipped at her lower lip. “So, does my hero mind taking me home?” She asked with a small sweet smile. “Oh and my name is Kaitlyn Minamori.” She said as she tried to sit up again hoping the pain won’t come back. And Escort Home LightFang: - When the nurse came in Deryk was slightly embarassed but his face was hidden from her well enough that he could hide his blush. And when he felt the girl take her hand back it was almost like his heart sunk. However when the question of taking Kaitlyn home came up Deryk was a little startled. He stepped back and placed his left arm behind his back and his right hand in a fist over his chest. " It would be my honor to escourt you home." He said without hesitation. Even though they would have to walk home since both of their cars were in the shop. That was perfectly fine with Deryk due to the motion sickness thing, but he didnt know about her. Deryk would lead her out of the hospital with almost a hush silence. Once outside he would say "So Kaitlyn huh? Thats a pretty name." to break the silence. He didn't know where she lived so he would pretty much have to follow her lead to her place as they went along.- Impresssed: She smiled big when he agreed to take her home and his cute stance made her smile even more. Finally she gathered her things and got up slowly. “Agh, mini-headches.” She laughed nervously, thinking she could fall over any moment. She took a deep breath getting up and getting out of the hospital with Deryk. Finally someone spoke and Kait looked up at Deryk as he spoke. “Oh thank you, Heh I always liked that name too.” She said smiled feeling somewhat lightheaded. “Oh ah, just follow me I don’t live too far from here luckily.” She said smiling trying to keep her balance. Not knowing how far she’d last she kept up a conversation. “If you’d like you can tay over for dinner, I mean cause you did help me a lot by bringing me home.. and all that stuff.” She said nervously as she stared forward too shy to look at him now. Before he could answer she felt her legs give out and she felt lightheaded again, Kait begins to lose her balance and starts to fall over from her headache. Up All Night LightFang: -Deryk would follow her allong the path watching her closely. She seemed a bit unstable to him. Almost as if she was having trouble walking. Keeping his eye on her he would try to keep the conversation going instead of falling into awkward ness again. She made a comment about him staying over for dinner and all that stuff however Deryk had to decline. "You know its almost three in the morning now. Kinda late for dinner. You might as well get a head start on breakfast. Besides I should get rest for tomorrow. Dont get me wrong, I'd love to stay and make sure your okay. Just don't know if i should." There would be a slight hint of nervousness in his voice toward the end of his statement. However his demeanor changed as he noticed Kaitlyn starting to lose her balance. When she started to fall over Deryk would reach out a quickly wrap her in his arms. He would let out his held breathe and say, "Maybe i do need to watch you a bit more." He would eye her as he held her until an awkwardness started to sink in over him and he backed up to arms length. "Um... are you ok?"- Impresssed: Kaitlyn opened her eyes a bit as she noticed she was in Deryk’s arms. She stumbled back a bit and her eyes widened as she was stumbling back she stopped and walked back up to him awkwardly. “I.. Jeez. I am so sorry!” She said looking up at him, her honey brown eyes stared up at him for a while then she cleared her throat. “Yeah maybe I do need a babysitter…” She said with a slight laugh as she began leading them back to her house again. “I’m ok by the way and.. uh thanks for catching me. Nice reflexes.” She then reached out to lock onto his arm. “I’m just gonna hold onto you if you don’t mind, I really don’t wanna hassle you even more by face planting and going back to the hospital.” She said teasingly as she continued to walk. Finally they got up to her apartment and she walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to the elevator, she pressed the button and waited for it, glancing up at him now she noticed how sweet he looked. ‘Snap out of it Kaitlyn’ She told herself as the elevator arrived she got on hoping he’d follow as it went up as she pressed the 6th floor button and when the arrived she walked to her room and unlocked the door letting him him and shutting the door after her. “So it’s actually 3am?” She sighed leaving her stuff by the table near the door. Awkward Silence LightFang: -Just like that the awkward tension was back. So thick you could cut it with a knife. What was it about this girl that made Deryk so nervous. He faced criminals all day every day in the worst city on earth. He even stood his own against the highest ranking criminal on the most wanted list, Densuke Ryoji. How does one girl make him this worried. This one girl was more intimidating than any criminal in the city at this moment. When he felt her arms lock around his Deryk would shake his head as if to wake himself up. Unconsciencely he would lean into her embrace and say, "Im glad your okay. Oh and um thanks, lots of training i guess." He'd say responding to her complimenting his reflexes. As he followed her down the road he'd find himself in an elevator to an apartment building. 'Ok im just gunna make sure she is in her place and safe' Deryk would think to himself until he heard a door close behind him, 'Shit...' Deryk looked around he was now in her appartment. He would awkwardly walk around not knowing where to sit down. "Um yea its actuall 3:18 right now." His gaze would fall to her. "why do you ask?"- Impresssed: Kaitlyn glanced over at him and smiled point to the couch, "You can sit if you’d like. Also would you like something to drink?” She asked getting herself some water. In the kitchen she looked over at him. “Erm, do you know how to get home from here?” She asked as she brought him a glass of water anyways, setting it on the coffee table she sat by him and looked up at him smiling a bit now trying to make him feel less awkward. “Aha, if you don’t you’re welcome to stay here, you can sleep on the couch it’s a pull out.” She drank her water like she hasn’t drank anything for days and she set it down taking a breath. “Jeez..” She shook her head looking up at him again. “Sorry, if this is weird for you I’m being so.. creepy. Aha, I’m just grateful it wasn’t a hit and run, like most people would hit me and probably just drive off plus it was late and not many people were around. It woulda been so easy, but you actually brought me all the way to the hospital and stayed with me to see if I’m ok.” She just smiled to herself. “I kinda had that safe feeling when I was around you, I don’t know why. I just met you today, heh, I sounds crazy huh?” She laughed taking her empty glass to the sink now. A Healing Kiss LightFang: -Deryk would make his way over to the couch and sit down not knowing what else to do. When she asked if he would like something to drink he would shake his head and say, "No thanks." Then she would go on about if he knew how to get home. to which he replied, "Oh yea lim fine i dont live to far from here actually." He would take up the glass of water she had brought him even though he said he didn't want one and take a sip. It was then he realised how dry his throat had gotten and took another sip. Deryk would listen as Kaitlyn started going on about how she was trying not to be creepy just grateful. He would set his glass down and take a piece of paper and pen from the coffee table. As she went on about how he was different from other people in the city Deryk would write something in the paper making sure to hide it from her view and folding it to leave it on the counter. Then he would turn to her placing his hands on eitherside of her face while she was rambling. He would lean in quickly and press his lips to hers kissing her for about five seconds, but what felt like forever. He would say, "Im glad your okay." before he got up and left her appartment taking off heading for his home without another word. If she were to read the piece of paper he left she would find his phone number and his name written under it with "Call me" added to it.- Impresssed: “Ok good..” She said softly now overthinking that maybe he things she’s crazy or weird... Kaitlyn noticed he wasn’t answering all her questions and just as she turned around, he was right in front of her. He grabbed her face to kiss her. She shut her eyes as her cheeks grew extremely red and her face was hot. That kiss was forever, or so she thought. She froze when he pulled away and she just stared at him. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she felt like she was shaking. She swallowed hard when he said his last words and left. She just swallowed hard and watched him leave. She blinked and smiled really big after he left. “Oh.. my god..” She mumbled as she walked over to the coffee table she saw the note and continued smiling. She added his number to her phone contact list and placed the note on her bulletin board just in case. She then glanced down at her phone and giggled as she hurried to her room to change for bed. Suddenly she no longer felt like she was hit by a car. Category:Ark 14